The present invention relates to a moment bender transducer, and, more particularly, to an improved moment bender transducer.
The aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/633,142 describes and claims a moment bender transducer which may be of particular benefit for generating low frequency (i.e., less than about 1,000 Hz) acoustic signals. Although the transducer of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/633,142 is cost effective, especially with respect to being able to use flat radiating members, there are certain situations for which it is desirable to increase the bandwidth of operation of the transducer, while maintaining the output or source power, if desired, so that the amount of acoustic energy that is able to be coupled from the transducer to the conducting or transmitting medium for a predetermined drive power level over that attainable using the transducer of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/633,142 may be increased.